


'Fancy seeing you here' - Berena

by RedgraveQueen



Category: Holby City
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Swimming, serena and bernie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedgraveQueen/pseuds/RedgraveQueen
Summary: Bernie Wolfe has always enjoyed a relaxing swim after a stressful day at work. But on meeting no one other than Serena Campbell- and her troublesome nephew Jason-extreme awkwardness ensues and this particular experience is the exact opposite of 'relaxing'.





	1. 'fancy seeing you here'

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the first kiss, follows most facts but continues to become slightly AU.

Bernie breathed a sigh of relief. It was unusually quiet in the changing rooms, bar a few stragglers from the mother and toddler class (that had obviously finished some while previously- due to the apparent boredom of the unruly tots- set aside as their mothers chatted). Bernie sighed as she endured the overspill of a seemingly endless conversation, the topic varying from nursery reviews to the even more tiresome topic of the school bake sale next month. She had never been that sort of mum. She loved her kids, always had but the thought of baking muffins in a Cath kidston apron was enough to make her want to vom. Although these situations always summoned a strange pang of guilt- she was secretly glad that whole part of her life was over. 

Once safely behind the cubicle door, She pulled on her last season blue swimming costume, avoiding looking down at her self as she did so. Unfortunately, a full length mirror loomed beside her. She'd never understood why they put these things in the swimming bath's changing rooms- who wants to look at themselves full length in their naked glory? Not her- that was for certain. It wasn't her figure that was the problem. Regular gym use ensured that was perfectly acceptable, but during her army years she had suffered countless injuries (one considerably worse than the rest) which had left a series of scars strewn across her body. She knew that they were hardly noticeable to anyone else, especially as the worst of them where hidden beneath her costume but she still thought them unpleasant. 

She heard the gaggle of mothers fade out and made her way to the pool, which was deliciously (almost) empty. She loved a swim and usually kept it to this time, late in the day, to ensure it would be quiet and to quell the worry of seeing anyone she knew. God-forbid someone from work should intrude on her peaceful evening swimming sessions. The thought of Hansen in his smalls produced an unsurpressable giggle (but was certainly not a thought she wanted to hold on to). 

Once she entered the cool water (she loved cool water- couldn't understand why people moaned) Her stressful day melted away, her mind only focussed on the metre of water directly ahead of her. She could swim lengths to the equivalent of miles if time allowed her. Especially when the lanes were clear of frolicking children or steady pensioners. Time went by without her really noticing, as it always did but after a while her eyes were drawn to the other side of the pool where... her heart skipped a beat. 

*Is that... Jason? It is. On his own.. no not on his own. Of course he's not on his own. Oh please no. please let this be some cruel dream.*

Embarrassed, she turned her head away quickly, swimming as rapidly as she could. 

*Oh please let this pool be big enough for me to go undetected.* 

Some 20 metres away, a hot and bothered Serena Campbell, accompanied by her more than excited nephew Jason, clambered into the water. Serena winced and almost shrieked once in the 'bloody freeing' water which was proving a horrific contrast to her previous body temperature. She had always hated swimming and thought the ordeal of squeezing yourself into a totally inadequate swim suit- then plunging yourself into icy waters- a torture close to purgatory. Jason on the other hand thought it a perfectly enjoyable hobby, hence why it was becoming a weekly occurrence.

“Auntie Serena?..” 

He questioned once they were suitably submerged,

“I've been meaning to ask you- why are you wearing that horrible costume? Your black one was much nicer” 

“Well Jason.. I had trouble fitting into the black one... must have put on weight after all that Birthday cake”

Her nephew nodded. 

“yes, I think you have”

came his simple reply. She chuckled. If she got herself upset every time she was faced with one of Jason's delightful sentiments she would have cried herself her very own swimming pool by now. Nevertheless, she was pleased to see the pool was rather empty, bar a few serious swimmers over the other side. She would hate to see someone she knew, especially now she had been been brought to the realisation of just how awful she must look in this ridiculous costume. That was one of the reasons she had insisted they come swimming in the evening. Only a few weeks ago she had come face to face with Adrian Fletcher of all people, complete with his excitable brood. The noise was enough to send her crazy and she was positive Fletch would never look at her the same again after seeing her in such a state of undress. I will never again swim in the school holidays She'd promised herself (and every strand of dignity she had left). 

Jason was suddenly distracted, his attention deflected to the other side of the pool. He looked thoughtful for a minute, then turned back to her, smiling. 

“Isn't that Bernie over there?”

“Oh please, no... I mean.. yes.. but.. lets leave her alone. She wont want us disturbing her when she's swimming...”

*Shit. Shit shit shit. This is worse than seeing Fletch. This is 100 times worse that seeing Fletch. Oh wow.. what is he doing. Oh lord please make him stop.*

To his Auntie's horror, Jason was now well on his way across the pool, complete with excited shouts of:

“BERNIE!! Bernie it's us! Fancy seeing you here! Look Bernie- Auntie Serena is here too!”

Bernie looked up from the water, a horrified expression quickly spreading across her face. At that moment, Serena felt the only viable answer was to literally drown herself- while Bernie prayed that one of the water-vents would fault and swallow her up. Fortunately, neither plan prevailed and the women came face to face, both blushing to a colour that Jason described as 'a peculiar shade of crimson'. 

 

To be continued very soon- please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	2. 'Inhibitions'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short (somewhat rushed) update! I hope you enjoy this as much as the first! Please let me know- your feedback means so much!

"Jason... Serena...Hi! What are you doing here?..."

Bernie immediately cursed herself for asking the question. 

*What a perfectly stupid thing to ask. It's obvious what they're doing here...oh what have I done to deserve this?*

Serena looked down into the water self-consciously (mainly to ensure all offending body parts were hidden beneath the ripples). She met Bernie's gaze awkwardly. Luckily, Jason was already well underway answering whatever She'd just asked. (Serena had no idea- her brain seemed to have lost its function. She hoped, temporarily!) 

*Pull yourself together Campbell, you bloody idiot. You're an intelligent woman for pity's sake. Why on earth are you acting like this?" 

She asked herself angrily. 

"So..."

Bernie began shyly, pausing to take a deep breath and endeavour to compose herself before she continued. 

"Do you often swim of an evening?"

Jason threw his head back and laughed comically, drawing an unsure chuckle from Bernie. (Who at that moment wasn't quite sure of anything at all). 

"Nope. Auntie Serena hates swimming. She's actually rubbish at any form of exercise- that's why she's putting on we..."

His now quite frankly furious Auntie cut him off, shooting him a look that demonstrated just that as she did so. 

"No I don't... don't be so... I mean... I like exercise!"

Bernie smiled, the first real smile since the unexpected interruption to her swimming. Amused as she was, she allowed the other woman to continue her quite obviously false plight. Serena caught her eye and endeavoured a smirk- mainly to hide her embarrassment. Bernie felt a strange, unfamiliar warmth in her heart. She ignored it. The presence of strong emotions, especially in a situation like this, could never be a good thing and were certainly not welcome here. 

"Doesn't mean I'm particular good at it though!" 

Serena declared truthfully. 

"Ah I'm not half as fit as I used to be either..." 

Well that was something Serena found decidedly hard to believe 

*Hard to believe you could have been any fitter than you are right now...*

"You're still fit" 

*why. the. Fuck. Would. I. Say. That* 

Once again, the brunette's complexion resembled that of a beetroot. An overripe one at that. 

"I didn't mean.. fit like that... well of course, you are fit like that... but... I mean...I didn't mean..." 

*why am I doing this? And more importantly, Why can't I just SHUT THE HELL UP?*

Bernie was undoubtably in stitches. But to Serena's intense relief, it was a kind, knowing laugh- certainly not a mocking cackle. The truth was, Bernie was eternally grateful that it was Serena who had taken it upon herself to make an (albeit accidental) comment like that- otherwise the blunder would have belonged to her. In usual circumstances, that would have been enough to prevent her from saying what was about to come next. But for some reason, she too found that she had lost all control of what was coming out of her mouth. 

"You don't look so bad yourself"

*Shit. That really was supposed to stay in my head...*

The women chuckled but suddenly became aware of an actually rather welcome commotion at the other side of the pool. Jason had apparently made a friend. A young boy. They appeared to be engaging in a particularly brutal water fight, which certainly wasn't doing anything to ease Serena's current state of anxiety. 

"Do you recon I should go and sort him out?"

"No." 

Bernie replied surely. 

"Let him have some fun. Meanwhile, you can prove to me how much you enjoy swimming!"

She tucked a few stray hairs into her ponytail for the initial purpose of unblocking her vision but continued when she became aware of the stare she was evoking from the other woman. 

"Come on then, 'Rebecca Adlington', lets see what you're made of!" 

Serena joked, dragging her eyes to the more suitable focus of the water ahead of her. She decided she would put all she had into this swim. She was not, under any circumstances going to let Bernie think she was a lazy oaf. She followed Bernie's lead, pushing herself away from the wall. 

What the bloody hell have I let myself in for. Perhaps I really will have to drown myself. 

She was surprised however at just how pleasant that first length was. She knew (and was slightly ashamed but strangely warmed) at the fact that Bernie was swimming considerably slower than her ability to keep in time with her and the jolt of pure pleasure she felt when Bernie's smooth legs brushed against her own far outweighed any inhibitions. In fact she even played on it, making her stroke clumsier than need be in order to make 'accidental contact' whenever she felt the need. Which was quite often. The slim, toned, blonde- who was gracefully pulling herself through the water, no more than a few inches away from her, was driving her quite insane. 

 

Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of this chapter and indeed if you would like to see more! :) 

Thank-you for your continued support.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Auntie Serena... it's getting late. If we don't get out soon I'm going to miss the start of the doctor who re-runs" 

Serena shot Bernie an apologetic smile. 

"I'm sorry Bern, I think I'm going to have to get out. I couldn't stand him sulking at me all night!" 

Bernie nodded but was far from ready for tonight's experience to come to an end. She decided to be brave.

"I think I'll get out too. Its been a long day!" 

*shit*

That was in equal parts exactly what Serena wanted her to say and...the words that she had been dreading. Every minute spent in this wonderful woman's company felt like a huge privilege and Serena was very grateful at the chance of extending this precious time. Especially as it was intimate, just the two of them (bar Jason splashing around in the background) without the pressure of work or the prying eyes of colleagues. But the thought of letting Bernie witness her scantily clad body made her uneasy. Unbeknown to her, the feeling was mutual. Bernie regretted what she'd said. Would Serena look down at her body? (She knew that she would without doubt not be able to resist the urge to peer at the other woman). Would she notice the scars? Would they change things? She decided she was being bold even assuming that there was something to change. Serena knew what she had been through and was an understanding woman but she hated the idea of her feeling sorry for her. She wanted to be sexy- to be alluring. If only she had known that the sight of her pulling herself gracefully out of the water was the most alluring thing that Serena had ever witnessed. Serena, who had momentarily forgotten her own body qualms- her mind entirely focused on the image of perfection that stood in front of her. Oh what she'd do to... 

*clean your mind woman. And for goodness sake STOP staring" 

Serena dragged herself out the water clumsily, hoping above all else that Bernie had averted her eyes. She hadn't. Serena's breasts were practically spilling out of her costume. She would have very much liked to adjust them but she couldn't very well stick her hand down her front with Bernie there could she? They walked side by side into the changing rooms, offering a quick wave as Jason darted off into the 'men's' half.

Then came the awkward part. Serena had dreamt on many occasions of taking a shower with Bernie Wolfe. But now perhaps was not the right time. But then if she didn't- Bernie might think her dirty. She could say she would shower at home... she was rushing for Jason after all. But Bernie was already heading towards them, ignoring her niggling worries and sensing that this opportunity was just too tempting to be missed. A few seconds later- Serena began to realise that following her was the right decision. The doctors were stood no more than a foot apart, under streams of boiling water, making no secret of the fact they were ogling each other's dripping bodies. Bernie concluded that Serena must have seen the scars. (Grated the worst we're still hidden). Yet she hadn't winced or looked away even once. Serena had noticed the faint lines on Bernie's left thigh- and some blemishes on her inner arm but they only served to remind her what a wonderful, brave woman her friend was. Could she still be classed as a friend at this point? Did friends stand in close proximity, eyes wandering over wet, goose pimpled skin? Focusing all of their energy into preventing HANDS from wandering? Maybe not. 

"Who'd have thought it?" 

Bernie was the one to break the steamy silence. 

"What?' 

"Me and you... having a shower together!" 

They shared a nervous laugh. Bernie was becoming more and more flustered- words begging to trip her up. She wondered if she'd made a huge mistake. If she'd pushed things too far, too soon. 

"Not that I've ever thought... about it... I..." 

She wished she could mute herself. Or perhaps just get it over with and lobotomise herself. Serena met her gaze coyly however and she was relieved to see there was a flirty twinkle in the brunette's eyes. 

"I have..." 

She drew the words out slowly, endeavouring to make her voice low and sexy- running her tongue suggestively along her bottom lip. Still, Bernie wavered. 

"W... what?" 

"Bloody hell Bern. You're not an easy woman to flirt with!" 

"I... I don't.. understand?" 

"I've thought about us in the Shower... me and you... in the shower. Together." 

Bernie's cheeks flushed. Her heart pounded. 

"Have you thought about us doing this?" 

She pulled the other woman towards her slowly, finding her lips with her own. Serena's hands snaked around her back, pulling her closer still, desperate to close the gap between them. She moaned at the first contact of their wet bodies, Bernie's breasts resting a little higher than Serena's- their thighs creating friction where it was needed as they moved with the kiss. Serena's chest tightened As she caressed the muscles in Bernie's upper arms, almost fell backwards as Bernie's hands moved slowly down her body. One of he down had come to rest on Bernie's firm behind- the other wandering down her stomach- pulling lightly at the material of her costume. Bernie had never felt anything so wonderful in her life. She willed it to go on, for Serena's hand to travel further but she was jolted back to life as Serena tipped her head back breathlessly, breaking the kiss. 

 

"Bern...We can't stay here... like this. Anybody could come in!" 

Bernie's face flooded with disappointment but she nodded in agreement. If she could have remained in that blissful state for the rest of her life, she would have- quite happily. But she understood Serena's plight. At this stage in her life, Bernie wasn't remotely ashamed of being a lesbian but kissing a colleague (ok.. more than kissing a colleague) in broad daylight was probably risky business and She knew that Serena was a long way off being 'out and proud'. They dried off a little then carried on into the female changing rooms in silence. Just as Bernie began to come to terms with the fact that the wonderful sapphic events were drawing to a close; Serena took her hand firmly and pulled her into a cubicle- bolting the plastic door behind them. 

"Where are you going Ms Wolfe? Don't for a minute think I have finished with you yet!"


End file.
